<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>быть может by mellkai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147753">быть может</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellkai/pseuds/mellkai'>mellkai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Fantastic, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellkai/pseuds/mellkai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>лишь бы смерть не настигла раньше</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Lu Han/Byun Baekhyun - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KPOP-AUFEST</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>быть может</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сехун – призрачное белое. Сехун – чистый лист без изъянов. Сехун – пилюля от печали. Чонин может провести еще с десяток аналогий к этой застывшей античной статуей посреди покрытой пеплом пустыни фигуре. Сехун – изгой даже среди таких же отщепенцев. Сехун – отсутствие эмоций во взглядах, жестах, словах. Сехун – та самая боль, которую причиняют себе, чтобы забыть о другой. </p>
<p>Любой скажет, что нет ничего прекраснее, чем влюбиться в мотусианца, того, кто может целиком и полностью разделить с тобой любую радость и горе, кто будет чувствовать твою боль как свою, любить ровно так же, как любишь ты. Чонин с этим абсолютно не согласен. Потому что его от такого счастья отделяет прикосновение к оголенной коже, которое он ни в жизнь себе не позволит, потому что желает, чтобы Сехун любил его своей любовью, а не ощущать на себе отголоски своих же чувств. Но этого никогда не будет. Сехун – чистокровный мотусианец, а значит эмоции у него отсутствуют более, чем полностью. Тела Сехуна не касался никто кроме матери, и то лишь в глубоком детстве, потому он лишен эмпатических связей, все его представления о переживаниях, что терзают большую часть рас, населяющих Галактику, основываются на книгах, но ничто из прочитанного он не в силах понять. </p>
<p>Чонин спрыгивает со своего наблюдательного поста, коим является полуразрушенный бетонный забор, и подходит к мотусианцу. </p>
<p>- Сегодня никого, - глухо из-за плотной ткани, закрывающей лицо, произносит тот. </p>
<p>- Это хорошо? – спрашивает Чонин так, будто Сехун в состоянии давать оценку событиям. Вместо хоть какого-нибудь ответа мотусианец разворачивается и уходит в сторону бараков. </p>
<p>Да, Сехун принадлежит к расе существ, не способных питать свои чувства, но он единственный из всех каждое утро выходит на окраину этого импровизированного лагеря для беженцев и вглядывается в горизонт, ожидая появления кораблей со спасенными из разрушенных городов и планет. Когда-то и Чонин был в их числе. И именно этот мотусианец тащил на себе его безвольное тело, омывал лицо и обрабатывал порезы, не замечая, как белоснежная ткань на кончиках пальцев пачкалась в грязи и крови, держал за руку, пока Чонин давился горькими слезами осознания, что его дом разрушен, а семья погибла. </p>
<p>Чонин следует за Сехуном безмолвной тенью, помогает, охраняет, но никогда не вторгается в личное пространство, за что одаривается тихим «спасибо», в искренности которого не возникает сомнений. Сехуна все время норовят коснуться, хотя прикосновение к мотусианцу без его согласия карается законом. Но он носит ритуальные одежды несвязанных, что покрывают тело целиком, а значит, риска нет и наказания не последует. Чонин считает, что это все равно неприятно, и именно этой убежденностью он оперирует, когда перехватывает тянущиеся к чужой фигуре руки. Это не ревность, это страх. Иррациональный страх, что Сехуна могут запятнать, а Чонин больше не хочет видеть бурые разводы на сверкающем белом. И это еще одна причина, по которой Чонин никогда не позволит себе притронуться к Сехуну – себя он считает не бордовым, даже не цвета грязи, а чистейшим черным. </p>
<p>Бэкхён бы с этим не согласился. Чонин, быть может, темный, но никак не черный. Чонин – космос. Чонин – морские воды на самой их глубине. Затягивает, не дает вздохнуть, убивает своей леденящей отчужденностью. И Бэкхён, видимо, мазохист, раз хочет без остатка растворится в этом человеке, с которым они перекинулись от силы парой слов, которому нет до него никакого дела. Он может лишь наблюдать со стороны, снедаемый желтой завистью к тому, кому принадлежит внимание Чонина. </p>
<p>- Чонин! – Бэкхён набирается смелости и окликает объект своей привязанности. Даже позволяет себе ненавязчиво схватить за ткань рукава. – Меня попросили разобрать подвезенную провизию, подсобишь мне? </p>
<p>- Прости, - слегка виновато выдыхает Чонин. – Я в личном рабстве у Сехуна, - Чонин коротко смеется, будто это шутка, а Бэкхён переводит взгляд на фигуру в белом, замершую чуть поодаль, кивает и спешно отступает. Презрение в глазах мотусианца может только чудиться. </p>
<p>Бэкхён пытается отвлечься, кидается с головой в помощь пострадавшим, заводит новых друзей, переступая через себя, через уверенность в том, что в этом нет смысла, что всем им суждено рано или поздно погибнуть от рук захватчиков. В отличие от многих здесь, Бэкхёну пришлось потерять свой дом дважды. У него нет ни надежды, ни веры в лучшее, но он продолжает раздаривать лучезарные улыбки отчаявшимся. Потому что проще помогать другим, чем просить о помощи. Потому что он наивно полагает, что когда-нибудь эту улыбку заметит тот, чья поддержка нужна Бэкхёну больше всего, тот, чьей опорой в это нелегкое время он так мечтает стать. </p>
<p>Бэкхён – первый рассветный луч, разрезающий серый туман. Бэкхён – тепло от костра в холодную ночь. Бэкхён – путеводный маяк, к которому стремится потерянный путник.  Бэкхён – отблеск света на водной глади. Бэкхён – безжалостное солнце в пустыне. Бэкхён – пламя, в котором без остатка сгорает Лухань. </p>
<p>Всю свою сознательную жизнь Лухань радуется, что мать его принадлежала к расе людей, что он способен испытывать весь спектр эмоций и на простом человеческом, и на более глубоком, эмпатическом уровне. Он всегда с удовольствием касается других и позволяет притрагиваться к себе, наслаждается возможностью понимания других существ, ему нравится разделять с ними горе и делиться своей радостью. И Лухань по-настоящему счастлив, когда понимает, что впервые влюбился. Счастье разбивается об осознание безответности своих чувств. Осколки его впиваются в сердце с первым рукопожатием, когда в сознание проникают чужие эмоции, чужая страсть, трепет, обожание. Не к нему. Сжигает изнутри теперь не только любовь, но и ревность. Отчаянная, застилающая глаза красной пеленой. </p>
<p>- Странно видеть тебя одного, - Лухань присаживается на корточки перед Бэкхёном, что свернулся в клубок на голой земле где-то за бараками, - еще и в таком состоянии. </p>
<p>- Никогда не верь людям, которые постоянно улыбаются. Они безбожно врут.</p>
<p>- Я знаю, - Лухань сжимает тонкую ладонь в своих и делит слезы с этим человеком. </p>
<p>Луханю хочется возненавидеть Чонина. Лухань желает, чтоб Чонин заметил чувства Бэкхёна, чтобы хоть он не страдал от неразделенности любви. Лухань надеется, что Чонин и дальше не будет видеть никого, кроме Сехуна. Лухань впервые проклинает свою человеческую часть, что разрывает его на куски противоречиями своих-чужих эмоций, и хочет оказаться на месте младшего брата, который не чувствует вообще ничего. </p>
<p>Сехун многого не знает в этой жизни. Счастье, страх, боль, ненависть, удовлетворение, гордость, любовь – назови любое чувство, и он лишь чуть склонит голову к плечу и нахмурится, потому что видел, что так делают люди, когда чего-то не понимают. </p>
<p>Ранее он никогда не задумывался о необходимости создания с кем-либо связи, но с каждым днем прожитым в столь тесном социуме укрепляется в уверенности, что данный шаг необходим. Из всех мотусианцев, населяющий лагерь, он единственный несвязанный, что делает его белой вороной даже среди своих. С ним контактируют либо по делу, либо дергают всякие извращенцы, как именует их Лухань, а потом уходит доходчиво, с помощью кулаков, забывая о том, что чувствует чужую боль как свою, объяснять им, что так делать не стоит. Вообще нельзя касаться кого-либо, когда тот этого не желает, мотусианца особенно, а несвязанного мотусианца вообще лучше обходить стороной. Сехуна и обходят. Его этого не задевает, не может по определению. Одиночество не гложет, потому что не знакомо, да и не может его быть, когда рядом с тобой постоянно находится живое существо, которое не перестает напоминать о том, как ты дорог и важен. Сехун верит словам, ему больше нечему верить.</p>
<p>Лухань – идеальный для Сехуна кандидат на создание связи. Лухань – тот, кого в первую очередь Сехуну хочется понять. Лухань – родная кровь, семья, пусть и только наполовину. Но Лухань – это скопление чужой боли, знать которую Сехун не желает. Но больше рядом никого нет, и Сехун продолжает влачить свои белые ритуальные одежды и не понимать окружающий мир. </p>
<p>Потом до них доходят слухи о разрушенном таком же лагере для беженцев на другой планете, и тремя днями позже к ним привозят выживших. Лухань вязнет в своих чувствах к Бэкхёну и превращается в нечто далекое, еще более непонятное, и чем-то незыблемым в существовании Сехуна становится Чонин. Сехун знает, что солнце здесь встает на севере, что небо над головой такого же цвета, как пепел стелющийся под ногами, что от боли люди кричат, что спасательные корабли, улетающие в рейды, не всегда возвращаются, что уже очень скоро захватчики доберутся и до этой планеты, и тогда их всех ждет погибель, и что Чонин будет рядом вплоть до этого самого мгновения. В отличие от единокровного брата. </p>
<p>Сехун хочет понять, что такое эта пресловутая любовь, которая творит с живыми страшные вещи, меняет их до неузнаваемости, переворачивает все естество и ставит в цент целого мира одну-единственную персону. Он знает, что лишь связь поможет ему прочувствовать это. И он идет к Чонину. </p>
<p>Чонин бы с радостью последовал за Сехуном, даже если бы тот сказал, что они отправляются на край Вселенной или прямиком в могилу, а уж предложение составить компанию в вечерней прогулке воспринимает как снизошедшую божью благодать. Они бредут по пустыне несколько часов в комфортном безмолвии, и знакомый с далекого детства звук разбивающихся о берег волн поначалу кажется галлюцинацией. Но спустя пару мгновений пред глазами возникает водная гладь со сверкающими на ее поверхности отражениями трех лун. </p>
<p>- Я слышал, на твоей родной планете было много водоемов, - будто бы неуверенно произносит Сехун.</p>
<p>Чонин делает несколько шагов, но падает на колени. Зарывается пальцами в холодный песок, тянется к воде, слышит, как разбираются об ее поверхность стекающие из глаз слезы. </p>
<p>- Ты плачешь, - констатирует Сехун, присаживаясь рядом.</p>
<p>- Это от счастья. </p>
<p>- Хорошо. Чонин, - мотусианец делает паузу, думая, насколько тактично прозвучат его слова, - ты мог бы создать со мной связь? </p>
<p>Чонин резко поворачивается и натыкается на прямой взгляд глаз, что не скрыты вуалью. Это первый раз, когда он видит лицо Сехуна без накидки, что сейчас перебирается тонкими длинными пальцами - нервный жест, не присущий мотусианцам, и Чонин абсолютно не был к этому готов. Сердце заходится в рваном ритме, то пропуская удары, то ускоряясь так, что отдает болью в груди, воздуха катастрофически не хватает, и кровь приливает к лицу, а смысл сказанного доходит до Чонина спустя несколько долгих минут. </p>
<p>- Я…Нет. Прости. </p>
<p>- Я могу спросить, почему? </p>
<p>Чонин еще раз вглядывается в чужое лицо, ласкает взглядом, запоминая идеальные черты, и отворачивается к морю. Ему признаться легче.</p>
<p>- Потому что я люблю тебя.</p>
<p>- Это же…хорошо? Значит и я буду любить тебя. </p>
<p>- Я так не хочу, - Чонин понимает, что теперь уже своими собственными руками рушит возможное счастье, но верит, что так правильно. – Я знаю, что ты не сможешь полюбить меня сам, это физически невозможно, но… Вот что ты чувствуешь  к родителям? </p>
<p>- Они подарили мне жизнь, - мгновенно отвечает Сехун.</p>
<p>- Хорошо, - Чонин ерошит волосы на затылке и тяжело вздыхает, зная, что лучшего ответа все равно не добиться. – Что ты чувствуешь к Луханю?</p>
<p>- Я его не понимаю.</p>
<p>- Что ты чувствуешь к жителям лагеря?</p>
<p>- Может быть, мне недоступна эмоциональная подоплека, но я тоже потерял родную планету, если я могу чем-то помочь этим людям, то я буду продолжать это делать.</p>
<p>- Что ты чувствуешь ко мне?</p>
<p>- Я хочу, чтобы ты меня коснулся, - так же не задумываясь. </p>
<p>- Все, что ты сказал, Сехун– твое. Держись, пожалуйста, за это. </p>
<p>Чонин аккуратно, стараясь не задеть открытых участков кожи, вытягивает зажатый в белых ладонях убор и вновь покрывает им голову Сехуна, лишь напоследок позволяя себе секундную слабость и губами прикасаясь ко лбу под плотной тканью. </p>
<p>Быть может, когда-нибудь Чонин переборет свои никому не нужные принципы и коснется Сехуна напрямую, и будет счастлив. Тогда же Сехун узнает, что такое любовь и на какие жертвы можно ради нее идти. Быть может, со временем Бэкхён научится улыбаться искренне и тому, кто этого действительно заслуживает, кто был рядом и дарил поддержку, хотя его об этом не просили, не требуя ничего взамен. И тогда они с Луханем оба забудут о страданиях. Быть может, Сехун с Луханем научатся понимать друг друга и братьями будут не только лишь по крови, а по-настоящему родными и близкими. Быть может, Чонин с Бэкхёном станут друзьями. Быть может все.</p>
<p>Лишь бы смерть не настигла раньше.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>